


More Than A Handful

by WolfenSpirit



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, set between V1 and v2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenSpirit/pseuds/WolfenSpirit
Summary: Blake has a nightmare about her past, but Yang is there to chase the bad thoughts away. Some much needed team bonding happens after.





	More Than A Handful

Blake had felt good going to bed that night. Perhaps it was a combination of her teammates- her  _ friends _ \- knowing she was a faunus and a former White Fang member without rejecting her, and the fact that she felt comfortable enough to sleep without her bow on. Her secret had been exposed almost two weeks ago now. They’d even told team JNPR a few days ago and much to Blake’s relief everyone seemed fairly accepting of her heritage. Sure, there had been some surprise and plenty of questions, but none of her friends had gotten out right angry at her for just being who she was. Even Weiss, though while she was still somewhat hesitant around Blake, had cut back a lot of her more harsh words over the weeks when talking about the faunus.

She had caught Yang staring at her ears a couple of times both in and out of the bow, but the boisterous blonde only ever looked curious or thoughtful when her soft lilac gaze was on them. Holy Oum the smile she always flashed Blake when she got caught staring was equal parts sheepish and genuine. It never failed to send a little flutter of butterflies in Blake’s stomach, and since Yang never stared in places where it might draw questions, Blake couldn’t bring herself to mind too much.

Unfortunately going to bed in a good mood didn’t mean a good and restful night. After spending a little more time than normal reading the next chapter in a book, Blake fell asleep into a restless slumber of shifting nightmares. Faces melded in and out of her mind’s eye; her father shouting and her mother’s tears, Illia’s hateful glare filled with pain, and the face she saw most often was Adam. The grimm mask glowering down at her, his hands on her when she questioned him. His breath breathing down the back of her neck whenever he would get angry over a failed mission: the aura of spitefulness and rage that had consumed him over time. He never left a mark on her that couldn’t be hidden or explained away with his charm. He had become a living monster under the mask of a man. Blake had learned to see his horns as not that of a bull, but of a demon.

Normally Blake could wake herself from these subconscious tormentors. Curl into a ball under the blankets on her bed and cry herself back to sleep on her own. Sometimes her sobs would wake her partner and she wouldn’t fall back to sleep without those gentle fingers threading through her hair, honeyed voice lulling her back into a truly peaceful rest.

Tonight she was stuck; cocooned in a veil of darkness only pierced by flashes of red and phantoms of screaming and pain. She needed to get away. She needed to wake up. She tried to flail out into the darkness, tossing her weight with a terrified scream. She couldn’t wake up. Pushing and kicking out as cold seeped into her limbs, coiling in the pit of her stomach like a King Taijitu ready to strike with both heads to her heart. A sharp pain went through her knee cap as she thrashed in the darkness, and then she felt Adam wrap both of his arms tightly around her chest.

He had her pinned, trapped against him. Ironed muscles clamped firmly to keep her against his body as she struggled to free herself. This nightmare felt too real. Panic flooding her mind, Blake reached out with nails curled into claws struck outward, feeling the arms around her squeeze as her fingers raked down where Adam’s face should’ve been. There was a hiss of discomfort, but he didn’t let go.

Blake grit her teeth, putting her hands on dream Adam’s chest and dug her nails into the skin there, pushing with all her might. She heard a muffled grunt before the arms loosened somewhat, but not enough to let her go.

“Blakey, I need you to wake up now.”

She froze. That wasn’t Adam’s voice, and he never called her any nicknames like that. Her grip held firm as she tried to process this. It was hard to think over the pounding rush of blood surging through all of her ears.

“That’s it Blakey, you’re safe. You’re safe now. It's just me, Yang.”

What was Yang doing here? She shouldn’t be here! Not with Adam so close. He’ll hurt her, and Weiss and Ruby and everyone else at Beacon- wait, Beacon? Blake was at Beacon. The White Fang wasn’t anywhere near Beacon. She came to Beacon to be safe. Beacon was safe. Yang was safe. Blake was safe with Yang. But if Adam wasn’t the one holding Blake captive then…

“Shhh, you’re ok Blakey. Just a bad dream.” A broad hand was soothing wide circles up and down Blake’s back, the calm words a balm to her slowing heart. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, gaze settling on the half smiling blonde a few inches away from her face. She just stared for a long moment to allow reality to settle in. Adam’s arms had never been that well built, nor did they ever have that much warmth seeping into her skin through her clothing. He’d never felt that soft under her own body before either. Slowly, very slowly Blake lowered her gaze down to her hands.

Yup. Definitely not Adam. Blake’s furred ear twitched a little when she realized she had two large handfuls of Yang’s… shirt. Well, tank top really, but that detail didn’t quite matter at the moment because holy Oum was Yang’s chest so soft and supple under her palms. As if they had a mind of their own, Blake’s fingers gave an experimental squeeze. Blake had known Yang was rather gifted in this area. Now though, she was very aware of the fact that Yang was more than a handful.

“Hah, yup. That’s me too.” Yang gave a slight chuckle, still rubbing Blake’s back. Blake looked back up at Yang’s face and found four already fading red lines across her partner’s cheek. A pang of guilt echoed across her chest and she slowly extracted herself from Yang’s arms, now finding no resistance.

“What’re you doing down here Yang? Did I wake you up again?” She pulled her knees up to her chest, rubbing her thumb over the spot on her left knee at the faint twinge of pain. From the way she had just been half sprawled out of bed and half held by Yang holding her, she figured not all of her thrashing had been just in her nightmare. “Did you… Catch me or something?”

“You were flailing around in your sleep and screaming. I jumped down here to try and wake you up, and you almost swan dived your face into the edge of the desk.” Yang shifted a bit, settling forward on her knees like how she normally did whenever she was getting ready to hum Blake back to sleep. Blake’s gaze shifted from the desk to Yang, and with a sigh realized that Yang had just been leaning back against the edge of it. The hardwood more than likely had been digging into her back from the weight of catching Blake.

“How’s your back?” Another pang of guilt. Yang was probably going to have a bruise under her shoulder blades in the morning.

“Eh?” Yang tilted her head a bit, then just gave Blake one of those cheeky grins. “I’m fine Blakey. I didn’t even feel it. Are you ok though? You seemed pretty freaked out. I’m always here to listen if you need to talk, ok?” Yang placed her hand over Blake’s with a soft squeeze.

“Thank you Yang. I really appreciate it.” The faunus gave the brawler a small smile, but then realized Yang couldn’t see like she could in the dark. So instead, she shifted until she could give Yang a proper hug. Warmth enveloped her as the gesture was returned and she gave a sigh of contentment. “So warm…” the words slipped out before she could stop them and she was suddenly thankful Yang wouldn’t be able to see her blushing.

“Hmm, true,” the blonde mused, seeming fine with the fact that Blake wasn’t ready to let go yet. “You’ll get cold tonight if you sleep while sweaty. But if you’d be ok with it, I can let you be a cuddle hog for a little bit longer and stay down here for a bit?”

Blake hadn’t noticed a sheen of sweat covering her form until Yang pointed it out. She should probably get up and take a shower but that would mean she’d be up for hours drying off or risk a head cold sleeping with wet hair. Yang’s offer did sound nice, and Blake always did sleep better after the blonde had been near. The thought of going back to sleep on her own tonight didn’t settle well with Blake either. Finally, the faunus let go of her friend and scooted to the far side of the bed and laid down stiffly. It took a moment for Yang to stand up and grab her own pillow off of her bed, but soon Blake had been loosely pulled closer by Yang so that the now faintly shivering girl could soak in the natural body heat.

After a few moments of quiet a voice spoke up from the other side of the room, and Blake wanted to sink in on herself. Of course, her reaction to the nightmare had woken the others up as well if Yang said she was screaming earlier.

“Is she gonna be ok?” Ruby probably had been silently watching the whole thing, and only spoke up now to check on her team. Blake didn’t know if the younger girl had heard their conversation- the pair had been whispering the whole time- and was grateful for the modicum of privacy the others had given her.

“Yang has her now. Of course she’ll be ok.” Weiss clipped tiredly, but her voice softened after a brief pause. “We can talk to her tomorrow just to be sure. Let’s try to get some sleep of our sleep own for now.” A faint ruffling of sheets followed after and one by one, the members of team RWBY fell back to sleep.

\-----

When Blake woke up the next morning all she could feel was silk covered iron, warm cotton, and a deliciously heavy weight half laid over top of her. Sunlight filtered in through the window and shone on her face. An unhappy grumble pulled from her throat as she tucked further to her pillow. The soft cushion sighed around her at the movements: breath tickling the fine hairs of her feline ears.

...Pillows don’t sigh. Nor do they normally have a slow and steady heartbeat.

Slowly peeking one eye open, Blake was met with a curtain of tangled sunlight made manifest. That’s right, she had a nightmare last night. Yang had been there to comfort her again. Yang was currently half way sprawled over Blake with arms circled around her waist and one leg tossed over her own. No wonder Blake felt so comfortable. The faunus herself was currently burrowed into Yang’s illegally soft chest with hands curled up between them, nearly squishing her entire being into the living space heater.

Honestly? She couldn’t complain.

“It doesn’t look like those two will be moving anytime soon,” Weiss sounded almost amused. The heiress was probably already fully dressed in her uniform for the day. Even though they were technically still on break a couple of more days, the snow haired girl still spent at least three hours a day studying each morning. It was something Blake could admire about her teammate. That steadfast dedication. Though, perhaps they all had that type of drive in them, only showing through for different things they each cared about.

“Should we try to wake them up?” Ruby whispered, sounding a bit unsure.

"What time is it?" Blake mumbled, shifting slightly to look past Yang's shoulder at the other two. Ruby was still in her pajamas, but seated on the desk much to Weiss's glower. Both girls jumped a bit, looking at Blake.

"Oh, you're already awake." Ruby hopped up, stepping closer to Blake's bed to poke Yang on the shoulder. "That one is still pretty out of it though. It's almost nine by the way."

Blake hardly ever slept in that late unless she was sick or otherwise really out of it. Glancing at Yang, she might want to add exceptionally comfortable to that list as well. Her partner looked so peaceful when she slept with her lips in a soft pout. Blake wondered for a moment if they were as soft as Yang's chest had been. Quickly dismissing that stray thought, she began to pry herself out of the limp grip, but gave a muffled squeak when the passed out blonde suddenly rolled over. Blake found herself face down in Yang's chest with arms locked tightly around her torso. There was something incoherent mumbled between her top ears before a sleepy sigh relaxed the brawler again.

Blake knew her face was bright red. She was caught in a python's grasp and any struggling would only make her be squeezed further and further into the firm but malleable body under her. She could also hear Ruby's snickering laughter and Weiss's not-quite-a-laugh huff.

"L-little help here? I don't think I can get up…" Blake called out, ears pinned backwards. This was not a position she wanted to be in when Yang eventually woke up. The fact she had been blatantly groping her friend last night was bad enough. She needn't be caught with her face stuffed into that same cleavage.

"Weiss, grab her other arm." Blake felt the bed dip slightly on the far side of the bed, and slowly the arms wrapped around her body were pulled up enough to let Blake slip out of the grasp and make a dash for the bathroom.

Blake spent a few minutes going through her morning routine to try and wake up. To get her mind out of the gutter where it seemed eager to keep reminding her of how it felt to be snuggled up to Yang like a giant teddy bear. She splashed water on her face a few times with a sigh. She'd have to apologise to Yang for last night.

Stepping back out into the dorm, she found a bed headed Yang hugging a pillow while yawning, sitting up in Blake's bed. Blake felt a tingle of peace in her chest at the sight, and leaned on the doorway while watching. Yang didn't notice her at first, using the back of her hand to rub at her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Her yellow tank was ruffled up, exposing a sliver of her very well defined abs. Blake pointedly did not let her attention drop below Yang's face. At all. Nope. Not even the slightest bit. When Yang did finally spot Blake in the room, she cracked a lopsided grin.

"Good morning, Kitten." She yawned again, then grimaced thoughtfully before Blake had time to scowl. "That…sounds worse out loud. Like really racist kinda bad. Shit, sorry Blake." She deflated, lilac eyes finding the carpet and scratching the back of her head with a frown. Blake couldn't stay annoyed, not over something that small and that Yang obviously regretted immediately.

"It's not the worst I've heard, but it is a bit of an insult." Blake padded over to the bed and took a seat beside her friend, bumping her with her shoulder when Yang didn't look up. "You didn't say it out of malicious intent, Yang. Though normally we only let those we are in a committed relationship with call us 'pet names'."

Yang gave a solemn nod before muttering another apology, dropping her chin to the pillow she was holding. Blake hummed softly, trying to think of a way to get her partner to smile again. A thought crossed her mind and she balked at the idea immediately. Then again, it was Yang. The same woman who had been nothing but accepting and comforting towards Blake from almost day one. Yang was bluntly honest with what she thought. So if she'd had a problem with Blake being a faunus, she would have said so long before now.

"Rubes and I grew up outside of the main kingdom walls. We knew a couple of local faunus in our area but never really got to know them personally, ya' know?" Yang rambled a bit, fiddling with a loose thread on her pillow between two fingers. She almost seemed a bit lost in thought. "I don't really know what is acceptable or what's insulting. I've been trying to research it in our down time but everything is said from a human's point of view, so I don't really trust it. But then I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by just flat out asking since you've been keeping it a secret from us." She huffed, reaching up to scratch at the back of her head before tossing Blake a sheepish smile. "I guess that's why I've been uh… staring at them lately. Sorry."

Blake just sat there for a few moments, regarding her teammate with a carefully neutral expression. Yang had been spending her time doing that, just to make sure she didn't offend Blake by accident? She let out a long, breathy sigh.

"It's ok Yang. I appreciate your efforts and concern. It means a lot to me. If you do have any questions, I can do my best to answer them." She placed her hand on Yang's shoulder, offering a small smile.

"Do they hurt? You tie a bow around them all the time. That can't always be comfortable…" Yang's voice tipped low, gaze flicking up to the exposed furry ears. Blake subconsciously made them wiggle at the attention; wanting to hide them from view and the stiff muscles in them from being bound making the action painful. "They must get sore sometimes. I wish I could help somehow." The frown was back on Yang's face as she looked at the ears, her own fingers twitching like she wanted to reach up and touch them, but wouldn't dare try to without being given permission.

"Where did the other two go?" Blake finally seemed to notice that they were alone in the room, breaking the silence that settled over the pair for a few heart beats. She still hadn't apologised to Yang for her actions last night. She couldn't let herself forget that.

"Hm? Oh! Ruby dragged Ice Queen out to go get coffee and breakfast to bring back here since they thought we'd be out of it for a while. You were in the bathroom for a bit." Yang tilted her head and caused her rumpled mane to fall over her shoulder in a bouncy waterfall. "Are you feeling ok? Do you want to talk about what had you so spooked last night?" Those damned lilac eyes searching Blake's own amber ones almost made her want to blurt out all of her worries right then and there, but she shook her head.

"Not really. Just a bad memory from when I was a kid. I don't let it bother me, but I still dream about it sometimes. I'm fine, thank you." Blake bumped her shoulder into Yang again, this time drawing a smile from the larger woman when she nudged back. "Though my secondary ears do get sore after a while in the bow. Normally I can rub the pain away but I don't really have the best angle to really get it." The idea she had from before resurfaced now that she knew they were completely alone and probably would be for the next few minutes. She just needed Yang to pick up on the unspoken offer.

"Can I try?" The response was immediate; Yang perking up like a little kid asking to help their parents with a very important task. Her gaze kept bouncing back and forth from Blake to her ears. "I might be able to get to them better and if it hurts at all you have free range to smack me."

"Sure, just try not to pull on them. They're sensitive." Yang was already moving around to kneel behind Blake before her sentence was finished. A wave of panic washed over the faunus and she had to remind herself to hold still, fingers gripping the edge of the mattress with white knuckles.

"Of course not! I'd never hurt you like that, Blakey." She felt the brawler's fingertips brush over the edge of one ear and Blake flinched a little. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I've just never had anyone else touch them before." Not anyone who hadn't tried to harm her through them, anyway. "Go ahead."

There was a long moment of pause before Blake felt Yang's hands combing through the bottom of her hair gently. Confused at first, she waited to see what Yang was doing before asking her. With each pass carefully untangling her dark hair inching a little higher than the last, Blake felt herself relaxing tensed muscles. She could very easily track where Yang was behind her and where she would be next. Blake still wondered how someone so genuinely thoughtful and considerate of others’ boundaries and comforts could exist.

As the stress bled out of Blake’s lithe frame, easing into the gentle rhythm being given to her, she let her mind wander slowly. Her thoughts didn’t scare her this time. There was no heavy fog of guilt and despair blanketing her. Not when it came to Yang, never when it came to Yang, she realised. Sure there were thoughts of questioning why someone so bright, so warm and steadfastly good would waste her time on someone like Blake. That was just how Yang was though. Unforgivingly kind and open, heart on her sleeve and accepting of people of how they were. Blake knew she would never truly be healed, not entirely. That hadn’t ever mattered to her friend. Every flaw she’d shown had been greeted with a smile and calm reassurances. Yang made Blake feel human- not in a sense she ignored the fact that Blake was a separate species, but in a way that she didn’t make Blake feel alienated or a tool to be used- made her feel something she had always wanted. Something she had always needed but sought in the wrong places. Whole. Accepted. Cared for. Worth something.  _ Loved. _

For once, just maybe Blake could let herself be happy, if only for a little while...

By the time Yang reached her ears and began the slow massage at the base of the fur- using the pads of her fingers and thumbs to rub meticulous circles upwards to soothe the knots- Blake felt herself become drowsy from the total relaxation taking over her. Eventually she had slumped backwards once the massage was done, partly curled up under Yang's chin and hugging her teammate's arm while Yang held her up from sliding off to the floor.

"I'm guessing that hit the spot?" Yang spoke lowly, breath ghosting over the furry appendages. There was humor in her tone, and it made Blake want to sink in further to the comfort. Damn she was totally crushing on Yang. The thought scared her, if she were to be honest with herself, but maybe, just maybe she could enjoy the feeling of being a silly teenage girl for a while without the worry she always had to accompany it.

"Mmm," she mumbled, feeling Yang shake softly behind her with a contained chuckle.

"Feeling up to taking a cat nap?" Then Yang tensed when she caught what she'd said. "Shit, sorry, that was-"

"Fine, Yang. I think I can get used to your sense of humor. Just… don't over do it too much. Every once in a while is just fine." Blake flicked her ears against Yang's cheeks until she felt the blonde relax again, practically feeling the smile on her face.

"Note to self: cat puns only when no one else can over hear them."

"That works." Blake gave a yawn, knowing Yang would stick to the promise. "And I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to cop a feel on you like that." Blake felt herself blushing again. Yang probably couldn't see it from behind her.

"It's ok Blakey. Not the first time that's been done to me. Besides, you were kinda out of it, so you get a free pass this time." Blake felt what she thought to be a peck left on the top of her head as the arms around her stomach gave her a light squeeze. The corner of her mouth tugged down slightly. Tipping her chin up, she peered at Yang with furrowed brows.

“Yang, people grabbing you like that is disrespectful and wrong. No one should touch you unless you give them permission.” Her ears dipped low to the sides at the thought of some punk grabbing her friend just because they could or thought it was funny. A pulse of anger made her jaw muscle twitch.

Yang stared down at her for a moment, brows arched a bit in surprise. Almost like she didn’t think it had mattered to anyone else that she sometimes had to put up with such crap for things out of her control. Sure, her being muscled and in prime physical condition was her doing. Blake remembered watching once while the brawler did squats with six hundred pounds resting on her shoulders. The metal bar had bowed under the weight, but Yang power lifted multiple reps without missing a breath. The rest of her though, soft curves and brilliant smile, was all given to Yang through genetics. The blonde was drop dead gorgeous both inside and out. People mindlessly took advantage of that without care for the person they were offending.

Yang’s expression melted into that of an exuberant smile, her grip on Blake turning from supportive to nearly bone crushing as she cooed. “Awe, Blakey! You do care!” Her tone was light and teasing as she squeezed the now squirming cat faunus, but the ravenette could feel the genuine appreciation laced under it. Yang buried her nose in the dark tresses, light giggling filling Blake’s ears and heart with warmth before the hold let up again. “For real though, thanks Blake. It's good to know I got someone feisty watching my back.” Yang winked down at her casually.

“Of course I care Yang. You mean- you’re my best friend.” Blake ignored the heat creeping back up to her cheeks, offering her partner a softer smile of her own. Something she couldn’t recognize yet shimmered in those swirling lilac galaxies watching her; Yang subduing a fraction at her statement.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, next time it happens when you’re around you can have a go at the perv after I deck ‘em.” Blake would never admit how satisfying that idea sounded to her. She wouldn’t put it past herself to do it though. No one should be used like that.

“I hope I never have to, but I’m not saying I wouldn’t be tempted.”

“Anyway,” Yang shook her head a bit, no doubt amused at the mental image of Blake going after someone on her behalf. “You still look a bit tired. Want to have that nap until Weiss ultimately comes back in and forces us to adult for the day?” Blake pondered the offer, finding her reclined pose leaned into the warm embrace so damned soothing.

“Won’t you get uncomfortable kneeling like that?” Blake flicked her furred ears back, squeaking lightly when Yang lifted her body up like it was nothing. Yang adjusted her position to where she was seated cross legged on the bed so Blake was cradled more securely.

“Nope!” Yang popped the ‘p’ with a cheeky smirk, wiggling herself down to lean back on the headboard comfortably, holding Blake in a way that made the feline instantly melt in the safety surrounding her. “I’ve got you, Blake. Just rest for a little while more. It’s ok.” The gentle whisper was accompanied by dull nails lightly scratching the base of one of Blake’s secondary ears.

Blake smiled- tucking herself into a loose ball under Yang’s chin- and let herself fall into a light doze. 

No more than ten minutes later the dorm room door clicked open, Ruby and Weiss's voice filtering in with slightly hushed tones.

"So much for getting out of bed." Weiss almost sounded annoyed, but tint of softness undermined her scowl.

"I mean, I can't blame her. Yang is super comfy to nap on." Ruby giggled, moving around while setting cups of steaming beverages and mouth watering plates of food around the room.

"It can't be that comfortable." Blake half opened her eyes, peering at them both sleepily. "Oh, you are awake. I hope you slept well last night." Weiss looked a little awkward, as if she wasn't sure she should be bringing it up at all.

"I know I did!" Yang yawned, but cheerfully chirped as she stretched. She scooted back on the bed some once she was sure Blake wasn't going to hit the floor. She had a mischievous grin on her face when she beamed at Weiss. "I have been told I'm like, the best snuggle buddy ever. Right Rubes?"

"Mhm!" Ruby quickly swallowed the bite of cookie she had in her mouth. "Oh, I know! We should show Weiss!" Suddenly the now furiously blushing heiress was picked up bridal style in a flurry of rose petals.

"Ruby! What are you- put me down!" The snowy girl squealed, but despite her protests, clung tightly to the leader's shoulders.

"Cuddle puddle!" Ruby cheered with far too much enthusiasm. In the next few seconds all Blake could see was red petals fluttering around the room as Ruby worked some unseen maneuvers. When things finally calmed down, all four members of team RWBY were snuggled up close together in Blake's bed.

Ruby was behind Blake, using Yang's left shoulder as a pillow with her own arm draped over the top of Yang's stomach. Her cape was acting like a blanket for the group. Blake could feel the redhead's knee against her back, but it wasn't uncomfortable. 

Weiss was on Yang's other side, stiff as a board with her laid along the blonde's shoulder and muscular arm looped around her. Blake could almost hear the heiress's internal meltdown. When activated her aura though, sending warm thrums of slowly pulsing heat through them all, even Weiss let out a small sigh of relief and hugged herself closer.

Blake? Well, Blake had somehow been positioned to be laid on her side between Yang's thighs. Her cheek was on the toned abs and despite them being solid like sculpted marble under tanned flesh; with Yang's slow but steady breathing could have very easily rocked the faunus back to sleep. A moment of guilty pleasure had her nuzzling down on her partner's stomach, tightening her grasp on hips like a lifeline.

All the while Yang was doing a very good job at not busting out laughing at her team's reaction to using her as a giant teddy bear. She was extremely comfortable to lay on, and if she were honest with herself, this kind of thing was what made her feel calm and peaceful. She had never told Blake any of this, not out right, but Blake had met hundreds of people in her time with the White Fang. Read dozens of books over the years. Yang really didn't have to say much of anything at all for Blake to get a basic grasp on what the sunlight incarnate was feeling most the time. Right now? Blake could tell her partner- her best friend- was extremely happy and relaxed. Well, that is until she did speak up…

"Um, guys? This is like, super cozy and all but uh… I really have to pee."


End file.
